Cinq femmes qui détestent Fleur Delacour
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Belle, intelligente, talentueuse, elle ne s'excuse pas de sa réussite. Evidemment, les autres femmes doivent la détester. TRADUCTION de la fic de Snegurochka Lee.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Titre original :** Five Women Who Hate Fleur Delacour.  
**Auteur :** Snegurochka Lee.

**Traduction** benebu, janvier 2009.

La version originale de cette fic est disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : // community . livejournal . com / femgenficathon / 53437 . html

**Cinq femmes qui détestent Fleur Delacour.**

**I. Gabrielle.**

« Oh, regarde-les ! »

Le mètre-ruban claqua contre de la cage thoracique de Gabrielle, et elle sursauta, tordant les lèvres en une grimace.

« Des petites piqûres de moustique, hein ? » Des rires résonnèrent dans la boutique alors que Madame Girard déroulait à nouveau le mètre, et Gabrielle lança un regard noir à sa mère.

« Pas comme Fleur à son âge, n'est-ce pas, Apolline ? Cette fille était une telle beauté ! » Elle agita la main devant la poitrine de Gabrielle, et rit à nouveau. « Ils étaient gros comme des noix de coco avant sa cinquième année à Beauxbâtons, pas vrai ? Oh, Gabrielle, ne fais pas cette tête, » ajouta-t-elle, lui souriant et récitant les mesures à son assistante. « Viens dire à ta fille comme elle est belle, Apolline. Je l'ai mise en colère. »

Gabrielle plissa les yeux pour regarder Madame Girard. « Je ne suis pas en colère, » marmonna-t-elle. Se mettre en colère contre quelqu'un qui faisait un commentaire sur la beauté de Fleur, ce serait comme de se mettre en colère la centième fois qu'il y avait un grand soleil et que vous aviez oublié vos lunettes de soleil. La première fois, vous vous mettiez en colère, peut-être même la dixième. Mais après la centième, tout ce que vous pouviez faire était vous laisser baigner par le soleil et essayer de ne pas trop plisser les yeux.

« Chérie, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir te décider pour le taffetas ? » Apolline approcha Gabrielle avec un soupir pincé, tendant la main pour toucher du doigt le satin empesé de la robe. « C'était tellement plus joli. »

« Ça faisait des bosses, » dit Gabrielle, se grattant le nez alors que Madame Girard secouait la tête.

« Non, non, Apolline, c'est le satin que tu veux. La mariée porte de la mousseline, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De l'organza. Un peu de tulle à la taille. »

« Hum. Eh bien, dans ce cas le taffetas sur Gabrielle ferait de l'ombre à sa sœur, » dit Madame Girard avec une expression lourde de sous-entendus.

Gabrielle se mordit la lèvre, se tournant devant le miroir pour voir comment le bas de la robe froufroutait. Elle fronça le nez. On aurait dit un filet de pêche.

« Oui, tu as raison, » soupira Apolline, le bout des doigts léger sur les épaules de Gabrielle alors qu'elle la faisait tourner pour qu'elle leur fasse face. « Tu es belle, ma chérie, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas ton jour, pas vrai ? » Sa mère lui sourit, lui tapotant la joue.

Gabrielle pinça les lèvres. Fleur était la plus belle femme qu'elle ait jamais vue. Elle avait le charme, le talent, les _noix de coco_, et Gabrielle n'avait que le privilège d'apprendre d'elle. Au moins, c'était ce que sa mère disait toujours. _Tu vois comment elle marche ?_ demanderait-elle, désignant Fleur devant elles. _Garde toujours le dos bien droit comme ça. Non, ma chérie, ne t'avachis pas ! Aucun homme ne voudrait épouser une femme qui s'avachit._ La plupart du temps, ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais il y avait des jours où c'était le cas.

Elle soupira, redressant ses épaules alors qu'elle regardait attentivement son reflet dans le miroir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait, se demandait-elle, pour être aussi belle dans cette robe que Fleur le serait ? Elle cambra son dos, leva le menton, évaluant sa silhouette. Il faudrait des seins plus gros, ça, c'était sûr. Des jambes plus longues, peut-être ; c'était comme si le jupon tombait presque jusqu'aux chevilles de Gabrielle au lieu d'osciller doucement sous ses genoux. Des cheveux plus brillants seraient un plus, également. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait convaincre sa mère de passer sa baguette dessus pour le mariage ; ses cheveux avaient la couleur d'eau de vaisselle sale comparés à ceux de Fleur.

Elle se retourna et regarda par dessus son épaule ses fesses plates d'un air dubitatif, pinçant les lèvres. Les fesses de Fleur étaient rondes et fermes, parvenant on ne savait comment à paraître formidables dans tout, des jupes aux pantalons aux jeans ou même aux pantalons de pyjama. _Juste assez pour te donner quelque chose à quoi t'accrocher, hein ?_ avait-elle entendu un de ses frères dire à Bill avec un clin d'œil et un geste grossier un jours qu'ils leurs rendaient visite. Elle se demandait si les garçons diraient ça un jour à propos de _ses_ fesses. Elle se demandait si elle avait envie qu'ils le fassent.

Elle tourna le regard vers sa mère et mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas porter des robes normales ? » demanda-t-elle, et sa mère roula des yeux en direction de Madame Girard.

« Un jour tu comprendras combien c'est important de ressembler à une dame, » lui affirma Apolline, lissant une fois encore le tissu sur ses bras et son estomac avant de faire un pas en arrière pour regarder à nouveau. « On va la prendre, Lucie, » dit-elle à Madame Girard. « Ils ne pousseront pas en une nuit, de toute façon, alors il faudra bien que ça fasse l'affaire. »

Fleur était belle de la même façon que les statues étaient belles : de la pierre froide moulée en une perfection lisse. Elle n'avait jamais un cheveu de travers ou une imperfection sur la peau. Elle ne laissait jamais son rouge à lèvres s'estomper ou son estomac s'affaisser. Elle marchait la tête haute, sur de longues jambes qui pouvaient pratiquer n'importe quel sport ou accomplir n'importe quelle tâche avec à peine une goutte de sueur au front. Elle dansait comme une princesse et ne trébuchait jamais en talons hauts. Elle était tout ce que Gabrielle voulait être, et tout ce qu'elle ne _serait_ jamais.

Gabrielle détestait les femmes comme ça.

*

Shell Cottage scintillait sur les bords, comme si la magie Vélane tapissait ses murs mêmes.

Luna ouvrit les yeux dans ce scintillement et cligna deux fois des paupières, puis leva la main à son visage pour frotter de ses cils les résidus collants du sommeil. Elle s'assit à grand peine et tendit instinctivement la main vers son collier, ses doigts ne se refermant que sur la peau nue.

« Il est sur la table, à côté du lit, » l'informa doucement une voix, et Luna tourna le regard pour voir Fleur assise près de la porte. Le regard de Luna revint vers la table, et elle sourit en voyant son collier préféré de capsules de bièreaubeurre posé, intact, près de la lampe. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

Luna y réfléchit. « Un peu violette, » décida-t-elle, léchant ses lèvres sèches. « Merci de m'avoir secourue, » ajouta-t-elle après un moment. « C'était très gentil de ta part. »

Fleur rit. « Je n'ai rien eu à voir avec le secours, » dit-elle, tapotant une bouteille de Poussos dans la poche de son tablier. « Je peux seulement m'occuper de réparer. Un peu. »

« Oh. Oui, eh bien, merci de me réparer. Est-ce que j'étais très cassée ? » demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu es très étrange, » dit Fleur, « mais non, tu n'étais pas très cassée. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tu me fais penser à ma sœur, un peu. Elle a de beaux cheveux, comme toi, et elle est très courageuse. »

Luna y réfléchit. « Non, je ne me sens pas comme ta sœur, » décida-t-elle après un instant, « mais il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas rencontrée vraiment. »

« Elle était au mariage, » rappela Fleur en souriant, « dans une robe de satin. Tellement belle. »

« Oh. » Oui, Luna se souvenait. « Elle ne t'aime pas, tu sais, » dit-elle tristement, attrapant le collier et le fermant autour de son cou. « C'est dommage. Si j'avais eu une sœur, je crois que je l'aurais aimée. Mais peut-être que je n'aimerais pas que sa robe soit plus jolie que la mienne. Difficile à dire, vraiment, puisque Papa disait toujours que les Ronflaks Cornus faisaient de meilleurs frères et sœurs que les humains. » Elle réfléchit pendant un moment. « Je crois qu'un Ronflak serait certainement plus joli avec mon collier que je ne suis moi. »

Fleur la dévisageait.

« Ça doit être difficile d'avoir une sœur humaine, » continua Luna. « Je pense. Je suis supposée être sœur avec les autres filles de ma maison, mais elles ne m'aiment pas beaucoup elles non plus. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est à cause de mon collier. » Elle regarda Fleur d'un regard entendu. « Peut-être que c'est à cause de ta robe. »

« Je… » Fleur ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais sembla alors y penser à deux fois, baissant les yeux au sol. « Oui. C'est peut-être ça. »

--

**II. Narcissa**

Des bancs sur tréteaux. Au nom de Merlin et de tous les ancêtres des familles de Sang Purs de par le Monde Magique, on s'attendait à ce qu'ils s'asseyent sur des _bancs sur tréteaux_.

Narcissa humidifia prudemment ses lèvres de façon à ne pas en déranger le rouge cerise, passa une main au dessus de son oreille pour s'assurer que pas une mèche de cheveux n'avait été déplacée pendant le moment de choc en découvrant les lieux, et baissa le regard vers les rangs de spectateurs.

« _Assied-toi_, chérie, » lui souffla Lucius à l'oreille de sa voix basse, une main ferme au creux de ses reins. « Tu bloques la vue. »

Elle tourna vers lui des yeux de glace et prit une profonde et lente inspiration par les narines, levant le menton alors qu'elle expirait. Faisant ostensiblement glisser ses robes sous elle, elle s'abaissa prudemment vers les frêles tribunes de fortune desquelles on attendait que les spectateurs de trois écoles de magie – y compris de nombreuses familles _très_ nobles – regardent la Première Tâche. Elle balaya ses cheveux de ses épaules, et jeta un œil autour d'elle. Les Riasanovskii étaient là… oui, oui, il fallait s'y attendre. Il y avait les Collendale, et – oh, on dirait que les Bertrand étaient loin d'avoir eu droit aux places de choix que Lucius avait procurées à sa famille. Elle se passa la langue sur l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieure et contint un sourire. Ses yeux continuèrent à errer sur la foule, distinguant les familles qu'elle était supposée remarquer, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle les voie.

Là, juste en dessous de l'annonceur : les Delacour.

Narcissa leva un peu plus le menton et les regarda de haut. Elle et Lucius avaient rendu visite à sa famille éloignée et à leurs relations en France il y avait de cela des années, avant qu'ils ne soient mariés, et elle n'avait jamais oublié la façon dont Apolline Delacour – enfin, Fournier à l'époque ; un nom de paysan dont elle s'était défaite aussi facilement que d'un châle élimé quand elle s'était mariée – lui avait parlé lors d'une fête.

« Un diamant Malefoy, » avait roucoulé Apolline, jetant un œil au doigt scintillant de Narcissa et buvant une gorgée de champagne. « J'espère que ses couilles sont aussi fermes que cette pierre est dure, ma chère. Les Malefoy veulent des garçons de votre ventre, et vous feriez mieux de croire qu'ils vous mettront à la porte si vous ne pouvez pas les leur fournir. Ou, » avait-elle ri, « même si c'est lui qui n'y parvient pas, ce sera quand même vous qui serez jetée dehors. »

Narcissa avait seulement dévisagé la femme, la bouche ouverte et les doigts crispés autour de sa propre flûte de cristal.

« Ce n'est pas mon cas, remarquez, » avait-elle poursuivit en souriant. « Les familles de Vélanes ne veulent que des filles, vous avez. Il faudra que nous nous revoyions, Miss Black, et je présenterai mes filles à vos fils. » Narcissa avait remarqué les trois petits rubis sur l'annulaire d'Apolline alors qu'elle s'éloignait nonchalamment, et n'avait jamais oublié de tenir son fils à l'écart de toute fille qu'aurait pu avoir cette femme.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres à ce souvenir, regardant en coin depuis sa place dans le stade alors qu'Apolline prenait le bras de son mari et appuyait la tête contre son épaule. Elle se retourna vers l'arène à temps pour voir une fille blonde marcher tête baissée de la tente des Champions à la salle d'attente juste sous les tribunes. Alors. Ce devait être la grande Fleur Delacour : en partie paysanne, en partie Vélane, et si on pouvait en croire les lettres de Drago, toute aussi arrogante que sa mère. _Reste à l'écart de cette fille_, avait-elle même ordonné à Drago plus tôt dans l'année, quand les Champions avaient été annoncés. _Elle est à moitié Vélane, mère,_ avait répondu Drago dans une lettre, et même l'encre semblait se moquer doucement. _Je ne pourrai peut-être pas me retenir_. Ce garçon ressemblait de plus en plus à Lucius chaque jour, et il n'y avait rien que Narcissa puisse faire à ce propos.

La Première Tâche commença, et Narcissa regarda avec un détachement amusé la fille chasser son dragon à travers tout le stade, se rendant complètement ridicule. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait, pour se mesurer à une star internationale du Quidditch ? Enfin, le gamin Diggory n'était certainement personne de spécial, et _Potter_ – elle refusait de seulement penser à _ce_ sujet. Mais franchement, la fille avait passé ses années formatrices à apprendre à chanter, à danser et à repriser des robes à Beauxbâtons, et pas à affronter des garçons et des _dragons_. Elle jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à Apolline, se demandant si cette femme était aussi embarrassée pour sa fille qu'elle devrait l'être.

La foule rugit par solidarité quand Fleur s'empara finalement de l'œuf, la sueur dégoulinant de son visage et lui emmêlant les cheveux. Elle était rouge mais triomphante, ignorant la saleté de ses robes pour hisser l'œuf doré au dessus de sa tête et adresser un sourire éclatant à la foule. Narcissa renifla, tapant avec réticence trois doigts de sa main droite dans la paume de sa main gauche alors qu'Apolline la regardait par dessus son épaule, lui adressant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

Bon, la gamine Vélane avait gagné la foule à sa cause, comme d'habitude, se dit Narcissa alors qu'elle regardait la fille d'un œil noir. Elle avait réussi de justesse face au dragon, et n'avait certainement pas accompli de grande prouesse magique par là. Il fallait plus que le bon nom de famille pour gagner le droit de se pavaner comme ça, mais la gamine n'en savait assurément rien, et d'après le tour que prenaient les choses, cette foule plébéienne n'en savait rien non plus.

Narcissa plissa les yeux quand Fleur jeta un baiser à la foule avant de gambader jusque dans la tente. Cette fille avait du sang de _créature_ en elle ; elle n'était pas humaine. Elle jouait déjà des tours à Drago, et avait entourloupé la Coupe de Feu pour qu'elle pense qu'elle avait un quelconque talent, et maintenant elle gagnait des applaudissements de certaines des meilleures familles sorcières d'Europe avec cette exhibition.

Une foule comme celle-ci devrait apprécier un réel pedigree : un rubis Fournier rehaussé de magie Vélane ne serait jamais aussi solide qu'un diamant Malefoy. Ces gens devraient savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Cette _fille_ devrait savoir à quoi s'en tenir. Ces cheveux blonds qu'elle avait n'étaient probablement même pas naturels, contrairement à ceux de Narcissa, et tout ce que cette fille aurait à faire, ce serait de battre des cils devant l'homme qu'il fallait, et elle se l'accaparerait, lui et sa lignée. Tout comme sa mère, Fleur Delacour était une contrefaçon calculatrice et arrogante.

Narcissa détestait les femmes comme ça.

*

« Pour toi, étrange fillette. » Fleur déposa une tasse de thé sur la table à côté du lit de Luna, et retourna immédiatement vers la porte. Elle marqua une pause, la main sur le bouton, comme si elle éprouvait une réticence à demander. « Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, merci, » répondit gaiement Luna. « Pas aussi violette qu'hier. Un peu plus orange maintenant. » Elle souleva la tasse de thé et la regarda, un doigt en traçant le motif avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Fleur marqua un temps. « De quelle… couleur est-ce que tu voudrais être ? »

Luna arrêta de dessiner et leva la tête. « Mais verte, bien sûr ! » Elle plissa les yeux. « Tu n'es pas au courant pour le vert ? »

Fleur secoua la tête, un sourire perplexe au visage.

« Vert, c'est la couleur que tu es lorsque tu es la plus heureuse, » expliqua-t-elle. « C'est impossible d'être verte tout le temps, bien sûr. Je ne me sentais pas très verte dans la cave des Malefoy. Mais je pense que tout le monde devrait toujours travailler à devenir un peu plus vert à chaque occasion possible. Ça donne un but dans la vie. »

Fleur rit. « Ma vie a déjà un but, petite fille. »

« Oh ? » Luna la regarda de plus près. « Eh bien, tu ne me sembles pas très verte, mais j'imagine que tu pourrais l'être, à l'intérieur. »

« Je peux te l'assurer : si être verte c'est être heureuse, alors je suis verte. »

Luna sourit. « Eh bien alors, c'est une grande nouvelle. J'adore rencontrer des gens verts. » Elle but son thé, et Fleur fit mine de sortir à nouveau. « Je crois que tu es plus verte avec moi, » ajouta-t-elle, et une fois encore Fleur s'arrêta à la porte. Elle se retourna, levant un sourcil. « Ton anglais est meilleur ici, tu sais. »

Fleur en resta bouche bée. « Je… oui. Enfin. J'ai étudié la langue très jeune, et puis j'ai arrêté. Alors maintenant, il n'est pas si bon. »

« Non, il est bon, » dit Luna, « mais il y a des fois où tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent qu'il est bon. Ça ne me gêne pas, » ajouta-t-elle. « Parfois, je n'ai pas envie que les gens sachent que je suis violette. » Elle but une autre gorgée de thé. « Je parle couramment le langage aquatique, tu sais, » chuchota-t-elle en confidence. « Enfin, pas le _vrai_ langage aquatique, mais un dialecte très rare. Seule la chef du Loch Ness peut le comprendre. Je pourrai te l'apprendre demain, si je ne dors pas trop tard. »

« D'accord, » dit Fleur, secouant la tête. « Je vais… attendre ça avec impatience. Je crois. »

--

**III. Molly**

Molly aimait autant chacun de ses enfants, bien sûr, mais il était difficile de ne pas garder un petit faible pour Bill. Après tout, il avait été avec les autres enfants depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle ; c'était comme si elle, Arthur et Bill les avaient élevés ensemble. Il avait toujours emmené Charlie et Percy dehors avec un balai et un petit Souaffle quand elle avait besoin de temps avec les plus jeunes enfants, ou changé les couches de Ron si elle était occupée avec Ginny, ou empêché Fred et George de mettre le feu à la maison pendant qu'elle mettait fin à la dernière dispute entre Percy et Ron.

A part ces atroces cheveux longs et boucle d'oreille, Bill était fiable. Bill était sensé. Bill méritait une femme fiable et sensée.

Bill ne méritait pas une femme qui lançait des regards aguicheurs à d'autres hommes – _de sa propre famille !_ – et flânait dans la rue avec du rouge à lèvres rouge et des cheveux détachés, tentante en diable pour n'importe quel homme qui la croisait. Elle ne savait pas cuisiner et ne montrait pas le moindre intérêt pour apprendre ; elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de son envie d'améliorer son anglais, pourtant Molly ne pouvait toujours qu'à peine comprendre ce qu'elle disait ; et la seule chose à laquelle elle semblait bonne était de parader dans le Terrier, de mettre son nez dans tout, puis de pontifier sur combien cette _chose_ serait mieux en France.

« Cetteuh soupeuh, elle est trop lourdeuh, » chouinait incessamment la fille, repoussant son bol et faisant la moue à Molly. « En Franceuh, nous mangeons plus léger. C'est pour ça que nous sommeuh si minceuh ! Si beaux ! » Puis elle soupesait du regard la silhouette robuste de Molly et jetait ses cheveux par dessus son épaule.

En France ceci, en France cela. Franchement ! Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de dire à Ginny de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait quand tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était de dire ses quatre vérités à cette gamine prétentieuse.

Quand elle était plus jeune, Molly avait rêvé de voyager à l'étranger. Elle avait suivi le cours d'Etudes Moldues, et avait entendu parler des grands châteaux de Bavière et des ruines de Rome et d'Athènes. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en langues, mais à l'occasion elle griffonnait des mots comme Mollé ou Môlly dans ses cahiers, et s'entraînait à bouger les lèvres autour de ces sons étranges. Mais les rêves, c'étaient les rêves, et la réalité était la réalité, et aucun sorcier ou sorcière n'avait jamais gagné sa vie en gardant la tête dans les nuages, de toute façon. Fred et George feraient bien de se souvenir de ça, se disait-elle souvent.

Non, Molly était plus faite pour Loutry Ste Chaspoule, et elle le savait. Sa famille avait eu assez de soucis pendant la Première Guerre ; pas besoin d'aller en chercher plus. Elle avait bien assez à faire ! Elle avait Arthur et les enfants, et vraiment, Fleur n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était de faire tourner une maisonnée de neuf personnes – dix si on comptait Harry, onze avec Hermione, douze pendant les vacances quand Charlie ramenait parfois un ami à la maison, treize avec Fleur elle-même, et – enfin. Si la gamine voulait de la soupe qui ne soit pas _lourde_, elle pouvait bien se la préparer elle-même, et puis écouter les récriminations d'une foule d'affamés qui se demanderaient où diable les pommes de terre étaient passées.

Une femme avec la tête bien vissée sur les épaules n'avait pas le temps d'aller à des tournois, après tout, ou de se balader en Europe en se plaignant de la nourriture et en paradant devant tous les hommes. Si Fleur était sérieuse au sujet de Bill, et envisageait sérieusement de fonder une famille avec lui, et bien, ce serait une chose. Mais toutes ces occupations futiles – travailler un peu à la banque, étudier un peu l'anglais quand elle en avait envie, rester étendue au soleil pendant des heures et écrire des lettres à sa mère et à sa sœur – eh bien, ça devait être bien d'avoir du temps pour tout ça. Molly n'avait pas eu le temps de s'asseoir dix minutes d'affilée depuis plus de quinze ans ! Les filles ces jours-ci pensaient qu'elles pouvaient tout simplement demander à la vie que les choses leur soient faciles, et que la vie les exaucerait.

« Oh, donne-lui une chance, » disait Moira Higgins à Molly en agitant vaguement la main quand elles se retrouvaient le jeudi après-midi pour un thé et une partie de cribble. « Elle n'est pas le pire que tu puisses trouver comme belle-fille, si ? » La belle-fille de Moira gagnait sa vie en élevant des Pititonks, remarquez, alors qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien en savoir ?

« Et si elle trouve une compétition en Argentine où elle veut aller parader après le mariage ? » aboyait Molly pour toute réponse, battant les cartes avec assez de force pour les déchirer. « Qu'est-ce que Bill ferait alors ? Qui peut me dire qu'elle ne se lassera pas de la pluie en Angleterre, ou de la nourriture, ou des choses dont elle n'arrête pas de se plaindre, pour se sauver en courant pour prendre le prochain Portoloin vers la France ? »

Fleur Delacour était irresponsable, une femme qui se tirait d'affaire grâce à son apparence, et prenait toutes sortes de risques parce qu'elle était tellement persuadée que ces cheveux blonds qu'elle avait lui permettraient de se sortir de n'importe quelle problème dans lequel elle pourrait se fourrer. A chaque fois qu'une idée lui traversait la tête, elle s'enfuyait vers un autre pays pour la tester, sans se soucier probablement des gens qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle n'avait aucun sens des responsabilités, aucune notion de loyauté envers sa famille, et pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était de ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Molly détestait les femmes comme ça.

*

« Est-ce que tu es déjà allée au Loch Ness, alors ? » demanda Fleur, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de les arrondir autour des sons étranges que Luna lui faisait répéter.

« Seulement dans les livres. Papa dit que nous pourrons y aller quand je finirai l'école, remarque. Enfin, si je ne meurs pas pendant la guerre, bien sûr. » Luna était hors de son lit maintenant, repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles à la table de la cuisine, alors que Fleur faisait découper les légumes aux couteaux pour le dîner.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Nous survivrons tous à cette guerre. J'en suis sûre. »

« Oh, il ne faut pas avoir peur de mourir pendant une guerre. Tu as dû croire que tu mourrais pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. » Luna leva les yeux vers Fleur, battant des cils.

« Non ! » répondit-elle en riant. « Je pensais que ce serait tellement facile. Tu sais, j'étais la plus qualifiée pour ce tournoi de toutes les écoles, mais est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de ça ? Non. » Elle renifla, attrapant une tête de brocoli. « Ils se souviennent seulement que j'ai échoué. »

« Oui, » convint tristement Luna. « Les anglais n'aiment pas que les français réussissent des choses. »

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » s'exclama Fleur. « C'est que les gens n'aiment pas qu'une femme batte un homme ! »

Luna l'observa, sceptique. « Non, je crois vraiment que c'est parce que tu es française. Et peut-être un peu parce que Voldemort avait tout mis en place pour que Harry gagne. »

« Bon, ça, peut-être. Mais je pense toujours que le tournoi était sexiste. Des _dragons_, franchement ! »

Elles s'entre-regardèrent, Fleur se mettant de plus en plus en colère alors que Luna souriait sereinement. Après un long moment, Fleur se retourna vers les légumes.

« Comment est-ce que tu en sais si long, étrange fillette ? »

Luna haussa les épaules. « J'écoute ce que disent les gens, » répondit-elle, « quand ils pensent que personne n'écoute. »

« Ah. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disent, alors ? »

Luna regarda le brocoli d'un regard affligé. « Ils disent que tu gardes ta cervelle dans ta poitrine, » énonça-t-elle d'un ton plat. « Ils disent que tu sais que tu es belle. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, » dit Fleur, agitant furieusement sa baguette vers le couteau à découper, « la deuxième est vraie. Et après ? Et pour la première… bon. Ils n'ont jamais vu mon cerveau _ni_ ma poitrine, hein, pas vrai ? » Elle passa une main sur le devant de son chemisier et se força à rire. « Tu devrais apprendre une chose sur les femmes, étrange fillette : elles veulent que tu courres après les hommes, mais pas que tu l'admettes ; elles veulent que tu perdes contre les hommes, mais que tu dises que tu as fait de ton mieux ; et elles ne veulent jamais que tu sois plus belle qu'elles. »

« Hum, » commenta Luna. « Ces femmes me semblent très violettes. »

Fleur eut un reniflement amusé et sortit les courgettes du frigo.

--

**IV. Tonks**

« Putain, tu te fous de ma gueule, Fol-Œil. Tu te _fous_ de ma gueule ! »

« Ecoute, fillette. T'aimes pas ça, on se passera de toi. »

« Non. » Tonks secoua la tête, ses yeux se concentrant de plus près sur sa cible. « _Non_. Tu ne me parles pas comme si j'étais une putain d'enfant, ou une bécasse qui ne connaît pas le boulot. A _elle_, tu peux lui parler comme ça, pas à moi. J'ai plus d'expérience avec cette sorte de choses que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, vieux chameau. Et tu vas laisser la pauvre gonzesse de Weasley faire ce job plutôt que moi ? Va te faire foutre. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Tonks, j'ai besoin de toi sans déguisement. Si tu y vas avec le visage de Potter, qui est-ce qui me reste à mettre avec toi, hein ? Chacun des Potter va avoir besoin d'un Auror, et je ne peux pas me passer de toi comme d'un Potter si j'ai besoin de toi en tant que satané Auror, pas vrai ? Alors c'est comme ça, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, jetant sa cape sur ses épaules et avançant vers la porte. « C'est déjà décidé. »

« Ne me plante pas là comme ça, » dit Tonks. « C'est un boulet, et tu le sais. Elle met Bill en danger parce qu'il va devoir s'inquiéter de savoir si elle ne fait pas tout planter, elle met Harry en danger… Bon Dieu, elle met _Remus_ en danger, Fol-Œil ! Tu crois que je vais rester là et laisser cette femme stupide risquer la vie de mon mari parce qu'elle ne fait pas la différence entre son cul et… »

« Bill, Harry, mais surtout Remus, hein ? C'est l'ordre de tes priorités, alors ? Ecoute-moi un peu, cocotte. Cette femme a fait face à un dragon adulte à dix-sept ans, et elle y a survécu. Je ne la mettrais pas dans le coup si je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait se défendre. » Il marqua une pause. « _Et_ défendre tout le monde, Harry compris, et ton foutu mari aussi. »

Tonks traversa la pièce en furie, et vint se tenir juste sous le nez de Maugrey, levant vers lui un regard meurtrier, ses cheveux d'un violet flamboyant. « Je n'ai pas gagné ce badge d'Auror dans une pochette surprise, » aboya-t-elle. « Il ne suffit pas de coucher avec le bon membre de l'Ordre pour rejoindre l'Unité. Je me fous de savoir ce qu'elle a fait à l'école ; tu sais qu'Emmeline n'aurait jamais laissé un officier sans entraînement aller sur le terrain. »

Maugrey soupira, passant une main sur son visage blême.

« Elle ne peut rien faire sans que Bill l'arrange pour elle, » insista Tonks. « Elle s'en est sortie face à ce dragon parce que Charlie lui en avait parlé avant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait dès qu'elle a eu des problèmes dans le Lac ? » Tonks leva les mains au ciel. « Elle a abandonné et elle est remontée à la surface sans même essayer de sauver sa propre putain de sœur ! »

« Toute cette année a été un peu foireuse, Tonks, » marmonna Maugrey, avec un regard lourd de sens.

Tonks l'ignora. « Tout ce qu'elle a fait, ça a été de se pointer à Douvres avec les nichons qui dépassaient de son haut, et Bill a hypothéqué son avenir à ces foutus gobelins pour lui obtenir un job à Gringotts. Maintenant elle pense qu'elle est un Auror parce que toi et Bill avez de la merde dans le cerveau ? Non. Simplement… _non_. »

« Ce point n'est pas discutable, Tonks, » affirma Maugrey, la foudroyant du regard.

Tonks marqua une pause d'une seconde avant d'en rester bouche bée. « Oh, j'ai compris, » dit-elle, secouant lentement la tête. « J'ai compris. Est-ce qu'elle a promis de sucer ta queue ramollie contre ça ? Oh non, bordel, je peux pas _croire_ ça ! »

« Ecoute, espèce de… »

« Tu sais combien de têtes de nœuds comme toi m'ont fait des propositions à l'Académie ? Si je leur faisais une _faveur_, il me feraient une faveur, tu vois ? Bordel, j'ai perdu le compte, voilà combien. » Elle tapa furieusement sa botte au sol, et pointa un index sur le torse de Maugrey. « Ne me dis pas qu'on a besoin de nanas dans l'Unité à tel point qu'on laisse des traînées sans qualifications comme elle participer. »

Maugrey resta silencieux pendant un moment, observant prudemment Tonks de haut en bas. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fillette ? Pourquoi tu te montes le bourrichon comme ça avec Delacour ? Tu avais un faible pour Weasley à l'école, ou quoi ? »

« _Non,_ » répondit Tonks, le regardant d'un œil noir et faisant traîner le mot comme s'il avait quatre syllabes. « C'est seulement… je sais pas. Je lui fais pas confiance. »

« Ecoute. » Maugrey souffla et secoua la tête. « Je sais que Vance te manque toujours. Bon Dieu, cette foutue salope me manque à moi aussi. »

« C'est pas ça, c'est seulement… »

« …mais tu vas pas m'emmerder avec ton baratin de _Je suis la seule femme qui puisse faire ce boulot_, Tonks. Il nous manque du monde, et Delacour peut faire ça aussi bien que n'importe qui. »

« Mais… »

« Je ne t'entend pas pleurnicher sur le fait que Fred et George viennent, hein ? Ils ne sont pas un pet plus qualifiés. Ou la fille Granger, non plus, tiens ! Tu n'as pas de problème avec elle, mais c'est Delacour qui va tout faire planter ? Débarrasse-moi le plancher, fillette. Quel que soit ton problème avec elle, tu ferais mieux de le résoudre avant demain à la tombée de la nuit. »

Tonks se tut alors que Maugrey sortait d'un pas tempétueux, ses narines s'évasaient à chaque inspiration, à chaque expiration qui passait par son nez. Bordel. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas d'autres femmes dans l'équipe ; Hermione était une fille intelligente avec la tête bien sur les épaules. Mais cette stupide pétasse blonde, qui avait le cerveau quelque part dans le soutif ou sous sa jupe ? Putain, non. Tonks s'était bougé le cul pour arriver là où elle en était dans l'Unité. Elle n'avait jamais sucé personne pour ses notes, n'avait jamais déboutonné son chemisier pour obtenir un avantage, et elle ne mettrait _jamais_ toute une putain d'équipe en danger juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être loin de Bill Weasley, ou de n'importe quel autre homme, pendant une putain de demi-heure.

Fleur avait des couilles d'acier, Tonks devait le lui concéder. L'idée avait à peine passé les lèvres de George qu'elle attrapait le bras de Bill et hochait vigoureusement la tête. « Hors de question, » avait dit Bill, foudroyant Maugrey du regard, mais Fleur avait insisté pour participer. Tonks enfilait sa cape maintenant, et rentrait chez elle, les cheveux ternes et l'esprit bloqué sur Bill et Fleur. Remus ne s'était pas soucié que Tonks puisse être en danger à cause de cette opération. Elle avait observé l'air de pure terreur sur le visage de Bill alors que George, Maugrey et Fleur discutaient de tout en détail, puis elle s'était retournée pour voir son propre foutu mari en train de discuter tranquillement des Canons de Chudley avec Arthur.

Alors c'était comme ça que ça allait se passer, hein ?

Tonks avait assez vu ce genre de filles à l'école dans le temps : un haut trop moulant, des cheveux trop blonds, et un cavalier pour chaque occasion. Les femmes comme Tonks n'avaient pas grand chose que des femmes comme ça n'avaient pas, mais le badge d'Auror était l'une d'entre elles. Maintenant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour Fleur Delacour d'avoir des nichons gros comme des noix de cocos et un homme qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde – il fallait qu'elle soit une putain d'Auror, aussi. Tonks aurait tué pour avoir une de ces deux premières choses ; pourquoi est-ce que cette pétasse ne pouvait pas aller se faire foutre, et lui laisser avoir la dernière pour elle toute seule ?

Putain, Tonks détestait les femmes comme ça.

*

« Ta mère doit te manquer, » dit Fleur un soir, se pelotonnant dans un fauteuil en face de Luna dans le salon. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans la mienne. »

« Mais elle est là-bas en France ! » dit Luna. « Ce n'est pas beaucoup plus loin que n'est ma mère. »

Fleur leva les sourcils. « Et où est ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Luna baissa les yeux, un sourire paisible se formant sur ses lèvres. Elle attendit un moment avant de répondre, et quand elle parla, sa voix était douce. « Vous pensez tous que je suis folle, je le sais. J'entends ce que disent les gens. Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'ils disent de _toi_, » ajouta-t-elle, relevant les yeux, « mais n'empêche, c'est un peu perturbant d'être traitée de folle tout le temps. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas que je ne comprenne pas où est ma mère. _Là_, je serais folle. C'est juste que je préfère penser au monde comme à un cercle, sans début ni fin, plutôt que comme à une ligne dont on pourrait tomber à n'importe quel moment. »

Fleur but une gorgée de son thé. « Et donc, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas peur de mourir pendant la guerre ? » demanda-t-elle.

Luna croisa les jambes sous elle et laissa sa tête retomber contre son fauteuil. « Hum. Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi bête qu'ils disent que tu es, » insinua-t-elle en souriant.

« Tiens ta langue ! » lança Fleur. « Toi et tes rapports quotidiens sur ce que les gens disent de moi. Ça suffit ! Je suis stupide d'avoir quitté ma famille, mon pays pour vivre avec des gens qui détestent la France et qui détestent la beauté et… » elle leva les bras au ciel – « quelles que soient les autre choses qu'ils détestent ! Tu sais, tu es une jolie fille, Luna, » ajouta-t-elle, « et tu es intelligente, même si tu es étrange. Quoi qu'ils disent sur moi, peut-être qu'ils le diront de toi aussi, bientôt. Peut-être que s'ils pensent que tu te maries au dessus de ton rang, ou que tu ne fais pas tout le temps tout ce que ta belle-mère veut que tu fasses. Peut-être qu'ils penseront que tu dois avoir un autre travail, s'ils pensent que le tien est trop facile. S'ils pensent que tu es stupide parce que tu es blonde. » Elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et reposa sa tasse de thé. « Ma mère m'a dit de ne m'excuser de rien, » dit-elle, se penchant en avant dans son fauteuil. « Elle m'a dit que j'étais en partie Vélane, et que ça me donnerait beaucoup de pouvoir. Que les hommes me désireraient. Que les femmes ne voudraient pas que je les approche. Toutes des choses comme ça. Elle avait raison, tu sais. »

« Je crois que j'aimerais bien ta mère, » dit Luna, la voix aussi calme qu'elle l'avait toujours été, comme si Fleur ne venait pas de lui crier dessus. « Elle semble être plutôt maligne. »

« Oui, enfin bon. » Fleur rejeta à nouveau ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, et leva le menton. « Je suis sûre que ta mère te dirait ce genre de choses à toi aussi, si elle pouvait, les mêmes mots que ma mère. »

« Oh non, je ne crois pas, » dit Luna.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, je ne crois pas que ma mère connaissait beaucoup le français. »

Fleur la dévisagea pendant un moment avant de secouer la tête et de retomber dans son fauteuil, riant et riant encore jusqu'à ce que Bill descende pour savoir ce qui se passait.

--

**V. Minerva**

« Alors dis-moi, Olympe, » demanda Minerva, joignant les doigts en clocher et se penchant en avant dans son fauteuil. « Qui est-ce que tu vas proposer ? »

Madame Maxime sourit, ses grandes dents étincelant par dessus le bureau alors qu'elle levait une tasse démesurée à ses lèvres. « Aha ! Je vois que tu voudrais bien savoir ! Non, non, je ne peux rien dire. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, » renifla Minerva avec un geste de la main. « Nous savons tous qu'Igor avancera Krum, Blagoev et Zhivko. Nous ouvrons un peu la sélection à tous les élèves qualifiés, mais tu sais qui sont nos favoris : Diggory, Smith, Johnson, Deauclaire… » Elle s'adossa dans son fauteuil et plissa les yeux. « Maintenant donne-moi les tiens. »

Le sourire de Madame Maxime explosa en un rire qui secoua tout son corps. « D'accord, d'accord. Tu ne changeras jamais, hein ? D'accord. » Elle marqua une pause, les yeux malicieux. « Nous proposerons Bijou, Picard et Delacour. »

Minerva cligna des yeux, baissant lentement sa tasse de thé. « Delacour ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton léger. « Vraiment ? »

« Mais bien sûr ! Et pourquoi pas ? Elle est la meilleure de son année. »

Cette affirmation était probablement vraie, Minerva dût le concéder. Son esprit commença à travailler, faisant rapidement des comparaisons : la fille battrait Diggory à plate couture en sortilèges, puisque c'était le point fort de Beauxbâtons, mais Smith serait plus fort pour les tâches physiques, si la Coupe le choisissait. Fleur Delacour n'était qu'une petite chose menue ; un bon coup de vent pourrait la renverser. Non, décida Minerva une seconde plus tard, le champion de Poudlard pourrait la battre. Ce n'était pas le problème. Le simple fait d'avoir cette fille à l'école faisait battre les tempes de Minerva, cependant, lui rappelant la dernière fois qu'elle avait été là.

Cette fichue fille était comme _Marianne_ en personne, la quintessence même de la France ; au point où c'en était, autant l'envelopper du drapeau tricolore et la faire rouler du toit de la Bastille vers un bol de bouillabaisse. Elle était venue avec ses parents quelques années plus tôt – comment est-ce qu'ils s'appelaient déjà ? Ah, peu importe. Ils voulaient se faire une idée de Poudlard, pensant que ça pourrait mieux convenir à leur cadette d'étudier en anglais. _D'étudier loin de l'ombre de sa sœur à Beauxbâtons, plutôt_, s'était secrètement imaginé Minerva comme étant plus proche de la vérité. Fleur n'avait pas dû avoir plus de quinze ans à l'époque, mais ses opinions étaient gravées dans la pierre.

« Vous voulez qu'elle apprenne l'anglais comme ça ? » avait-elle chuchoté furieusement à ses parents en français, désignant Minerva qui leur avait fait faire la visite. « Ecoutez-là ! C'est comme un mouton qui parlerait anglais ! » A ces mots, elle avait changé son accent en français pour insister sur une façon de parler rurale. Son père avait étouffé un rire alors que sa mère leur adressait un regard noir à tous les deux.

« Vous pourriez être surprise d'apprendre que l'Ecosse et la France ont été de très bons amis, » avait dit Minerva à la fille, accentuant le rythme de sa voix plus encore. « Votre sœur devrait considérer comme un privilège d'apprendre l'anglais de la Reine Mary. »

« Ma sœur devrait considérer comme un privilège de rester dans son propre pays, » avait répondu la fille en français. « Il faut qu'elle lise Flaubert, pas Dickens ; qu'elle apprenne les Métamorphomages cachés parmi les sans-culottes en 1791, pas les géants qui ont bâti Stonehenge ! »

Elle était curieuse, cette fille. Son anglais était tout à fait correct, à en juger par cette seule brève conversation, et son éducation et ses opinions étaient plus avancées que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard à qui Minerva avait enseigné jusque là. Elle regarda la fille caracoler à travers la Grande Salle quand son nom sortit de la Coupe de Feu, souriant froidement à ses adversaires, et Minerva sut qu'elle prévoyait de gagner non pas pour elle, pour sa famille ou son école, mais pour rien de moins que la France elle-même.

Des années plus tard, ce que Minerva n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre c'était quand et pourquoi la fille avait changé.

« La maison est adorable, » dit-elle poliment un soir juste après la mort de Dumbledore, quand elle eut l'occasion de visiter Shell Cottage pour les affaires de l'Ordre.

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle déposait le plateau du thé sur la table. « C'est très anglais, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, regardant autour d'elle les murs de pierre de la cuisine. « Humide. »

« Je me souviens de vous quand vous étiez jeune fille, » dit Minerva avec un sourire. « Vous n'aimiez pas beaucoup l'Angleterre à cette époque non plus. Ni l'Ecosse, d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-elle avec un regard entendu, et Fleur eut un rire cristallin.

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir dit ça ! » dit-elle, penchant la tête de côté alors qu'elle s'asseyait en face de Minerva. « Mais je crois que l'Ecosse doit être un endroit à aimer. Ma mère vient de… enfin, d'une partie très _écossaise_ de la France. » Elle agita les mains, cherchant le mot juste. « Vous savez. Avec des moutons. »

C'était la première fois que Minerva riait depuis des semaines. Alors qu'elles attendaient que Bill rentre à la maison, elle partagea une tasse de thé avec cette femme étrange, et essaya de se souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu être si déplaisant chez elle. La fougue et le courage dont elle avait fait montre à quinze ans lors de la visite de Poudlard, et à dix-sept ans pendant le Tournoi, semblaient s'être effondrés autour d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait vingt ans. Son corps avait changé, et ses cheveux avaient foncé du blond-blanc rieur de la jeunesse à l'or mature de l'âge adulte. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec Bill Weasley, et Minerva devinait qu'elle n'avait plus jamais mentionné Flaubert, Robespierre ou la Commune de Paris. Minerva s'imagina que Fleur avait laissé Bill lui faire une place à ses côtés à Gringott, s'emmêlant dans les verbes anglais qu'elle aurait maîtrisés dix ans plus tôt et gloussant devant les hommes qui lui faisaient remarquer ses erreurs.

« Est-ce que la France vous manque ? » demanda Minerva, passant un long doigt sur le rebord de sa tasse à thé.

Fleur sembla surprise. « Bien sûr ! Je crois que nous y retournerons un jour. Bill veut retourner en Egypte après la guerre, et je lui ai dit que j'irais là-bas seulement s'il me promet qu'après ça, nous irons en France. Je lui apprends le français, vous savez, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire de conspirateur. « Il est très mauvais, mais je suis sûre que si je le laissais seul au centre de Paris pendant une heure, il apprendrait bien mieux. »

Minerva la regarda débarrasser le plateau du thé. Fleur Delacour était intelligente et douée d'un esprit indépendant, une belle femme qui avait une cervelle à la hauteur, mais ne semblait pas très pressée de s'en servir maintenant l'école terminée. Une femme devait faire ses propres choix dans la vie, c'était certain, mais pourquoi est-ce que tant d'entre elles choisissaient de faire plaisir à un homme plutôt qu'à elles-même, ça demeurait un mystère. Elle aurait pu enseigner à Beauxbâtons ou à Poudlard ; elle aurait pu travailler dans la traduction dans n'importe quel Ministère de la Magie européen ; elle aurait pu travailler à changer les lois sur le harcèlement sexuel des Vélanes, qui faisaient peser la charge des preuves sur la victime. Au lieu de ça, elle se laissait installer à Shell Cottage, pour laver les chemises de Bill Weasley pour le reste de sa vie.

Elle s'imagina que Fleur Delacour avait suivi le même chemin que tant de jeunes filles avant elle : Molly Prewett, la meilleure de son année en Etudes Moldues, qui avait épousé Arthur et le laissait _lui_ s'amuser avec les postes de télévision et les essuie-glace ; Narcissa Black, qui parlait impeccablement français et allemand, et vivait en recluse dans ce manoir comme une aristocrate du temps de l'ancienne Athènes ; Nymphadora Tonks, la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, qui avait un talent infini, un boulot épatant, et perdait toute capacité de sortir de son lit le matin à dès qu'un homme qui lui plaisait refusait de l'inviter à sortir.

Minerva détestait les femmes comme ça.

« Minerva, » commença Fleur, approchant de nouveau de la table avec un air perplexe. Elle s'assit lentement, comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Vous voyez beaucoup plus la sœur de Bill que moi, et je crois qu'elle vous aime plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi. Enfin, elle aime tout le monde plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi. » Elle s'interrompit pour repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous en pensez – elle n'a pas un problème avec les garçons ? »

Minerva battit des paupières. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Eh bien… » Fleur pinça les lèvres et se pencha en avant. « Il y en a tant, » chuchota-t-elle. « C'est son seul sujet de conversation ! Dean Thomas et Harry Potter et… tous les autres ! »

« Ginny Weasley est une fille intelligente, » dit sèchement Minerva, serrant les dents. « Je suis tout à fait sûre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de votre opinion pour savoir si elle a assez de chevaliers servants. »

« Assez ? » s'étonna Fleur, les yeux écarquillés. « Trop ! »

Minerva leva les sourcils.

« Elle ne devrait pas faire si grand cas de ces choses, à mon avis ! C'est une fille intelligente, n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que… je déteste les filles comme ça, toujours préoccupées de ce que les garçons vont penser. » Elle eut une grimace renfrognée et secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur un point derrière l'épaule de Minerva. « Ma petite sœur est trop jeune pour les garçons, je crois, mais je m'inquiète pour elle aussi. Est-ce que vous avez vu ce qu'elles se mettent maintenant pour que les garçons les regardent ? C'est choquant ! »

Minerva en resta bouche bée et elle se rendit compte qu'elle se couvrait le visage pour ne pas rire. _Les filles comme ça_. Enfin. Peut-être que Fleur Delacour était plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître.

*

Shell Cottage scintillait sur les bords, comme si la magie Vélane tapissait ses murs mêmes.

C'était une façon idiote d'y penser, pourtant, décida Luna alors qu'elle marchait le long du chemin, sa convalescence achevée. Elle se retourna pour faire signe à Fleur, et sourit en voyant la lumière dans l'encadrement de la porte. Non, cette maison ne possédait pas plus de magie qu'une autre, et pas moins. Elle était habitée par une femme extraordinaire aux problèmes ordinaires. Sa mère et sa sœur lui manquaient. Elle aurait voulu que son anglais soit meilleur qu'il ne l'était, mais avait peur de le laisser devenir meilleur encore que celui des gens de son entourage dont c'est la langue maternelle. Elle aimait son mari et essayait de plaire à ses beaux-parents.

Elle était également fougueuse, et un peu insolente quand on lui posait les mauvaises questions, cependant, et Luna n'avait jamais rencontré de femme qui s'intéresse autant à ses propres cheveux. Pourtant, Luna avait entendu les choses que d'autres femmes disaient sur Fleur, et ça la rendait triste.

Les gens violets pouvaient lancer autant de peinture qu'ils voulaient aux gens verts, décida Luna, et ça ne laisserait toujours aucune tache. Tout ce que ça ferait, ce serait de d'épuiser la teinte, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus de couleur du tout dans le monde, et ça serait dommage.


End file.
